HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by rija sami
Summary: This os is for birthday girls meera and aisha Peep into for more read


HI GUYS WHAT'S UP I HOPE FINE WELL TODAY IS MEERA AND AISHA BIRTHDAY AND I M DETICATING THIS STORY TO BOTH BIRTH DAY GIRL AND I M ADDING SOME FF MEMBER I HOPE THEY WILL NOT MIND

SO HERE IS THE STORY

5,6 girls were in home and they all waiting for 3,4 all in anger because they girls were doing late

1st girl(into 5)say's:kaha reh gaye yeh log?

2nd girl:main bhi yahi soch rahi hoon itna late kyun lar rahe hai yeh log?jab k in logo ko pta hai hum log yaha is ghar main intizaar kar rahe hai

3rd girl:aur humare pass itna waqt nahi hai k hum unhe lene jaye

4th girl:main keh rahe hoon tum logo se intizaar karna band karo lekin nahi tum logo ko

5:girl:shifali(crystie)bilkul theek keh rahi hai lagta hai hum logo ko tayari start kar deni chahiye

1st girl:magar jewella

Jewella:magar wagar kuch nahi kajal hum tayari shuru kar dete hai

Kajal:theek hai to phir(2nd girl)abhilisha tum ballon lagani ki tayari karo aur tum(3rd girl)anushka yeh jo card hai happy birthday ka...ise wall pe laga do...aur haan uske dono side pe ballon aur phool laga do...theek hai

Everyone in same time and same voice:theek hai

Kya theek hai haan...hum logo k begair(without)tayari karna shuru kar diya tum logo ne

Kajal,abhilisha,anushka,shifali and jewella turn and they saw 3 girls who was enter in house with holding some boxes in their hands all five girls give firy glance to three girls and three girls give them innocent look

Kajal:aa gaye tum log...koi takleef to nahi hui aane main tum logo ko

Jewella:haan...haan btao agar takleef hui hai to humain maaf kar do

Shifali want to say something when 1st girls on them stop her

Ohh come on please ab itne tanz(taunt)mat karo...haan maante hai ho gayi der ab bakhsh bhi do and she fold his hand

Anushka:ohh to tum log galti karo aur hum kuch kahe to woh tanz ho gayi

2nd girls:yaar anushka diksha keh rahi hai na ho gayi galti humse phir

abhilisha:zainab(candy)tum to kuch mat kaho tum bhi koi jaldi nahi ayi ok

3rd girls:ab bus bhi karo tum log yaha hum pehle hi late ho gaye aur tum sab ladai kar k aur time waste kar rahe ho

Kajal:rifah( )hum kaha time waste...

rifah:to aur kya kar rahe ho tum log...haan...ab agar ho gaya ho tum logo ka to tayari start kar de

anushka:woh to theek hai magar woh kaha reh gayi hai

zainab:tum log uski fikar mat karo woh un dono ko le kar aa jayegi

kajal:phir theek hai

Rifah:to chalo kaam pe lag jao

And everyone busy in dicorate the house...kajal and anushka busy in ballon...zainab and rifah busy in dicorate the table...diksha and abhilisha busy in attech the birthday card on wall and lastly shifali and jewella busy in ballon and flower to attech beside the b'day card

OTHER SIDE IN ROAD:

One girl standing in empty road when one car passed from near her...she show his tumbs to stop the car...the car stop...inside the car two girls was sitting car backside...they saw the girl and look at each other

the girl:kya mujhe lift mil sakti hai...main yaha pe poore aik ghante si khadi hoon lekin mujhe koi gaadi nahi mil raha hai...lekin aik ghante baad aap log dikh gaye mujhe isliye

Both girls glance each other and look at watch it show 11:45pm..they girl look at both and understand their worried and their feeling so she say's

Main jaanti hoon aap dono kya soch rahe hai itni raat gaye aik ladki yaha is sunsaan raaste main kya kar rahi hai per main wada karte hoon aap dono ko darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai main aap logo ko apni taraf se kisi qisam ki shikayat ka mouqa nahi dongi plz

Rifah:itni der ho gayi lekin ab tak nahi ayi...phone kar k dekhti hoon

Her phone ring up she look at screen then look at both girls

Excuse me abd she pick her phone with

haan bolo

...

Haan baba main aa rahi hoon bus gaadi ka hi wait kar rahi thi

...

Nahi aik gaadi to mili hai ab dekhna hai k woh log kya kehte hai

...

Haan...haan bus kuch hi der main aati hoon

...

Haan ok bye

And she cut her phone then both girls:plz mera jaldi jaana bohut zaroori hai aap log samajhne ki koshish ki jiye plz plz

1st girl to her partner:kya kehti ho tum

2nd girl:mujhe lagta hai de deni chahiye(to girl)chalo aa jao

Girl:thank you so much and with that she sat on car and move toward her destination

Here everyone wait for someone and the hear car voice same time they turn off lights and hide himself outside off the house the girl convence both girl and the girls enter in house and found darkness both turn to see the girl but the girl was missing they start scare

Arre yeh kaha chali gayi

Kahi humne use lift de kar galat to nahi kya

mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai chalo chalte hai

they turn to go but stop because suddenly lights on and every one come out and shout

Happy birthday to u

Happy birthday meera and aisha

happy birth day to u

both meera and aisha turn back and shock to see the girls and same time

happy birthday to u both...meera and aisha recognize the voice and look at back and shock after seeing the girl

Both in shock:tum

Diksha move toward the the girl with:haan yeh

meera:tum jaanti ho ise

diksha:bilkul iska naam rija hai yaha pe nayi nayi ayi hai

rifah:aur isi ne humari madad ki hai tum dono ko yaha lane main

Rija:pehle to i m sorry main jaanti hoon mujhe aap dono k saath aisa nahi karna chahiye tha ho sake...

Aisha:tumne jo kya galat kya doston se maafi nahi gale milte hai

Rija:dost?

Meera:haan dost

Rija:thank you

both R&M:dosti main no thanks and no sorry

Rija:acha to sorry

Phir wahi

Acha baba kuch nahi kehti

yeh hui na baat

shifali:bus bohut ho gai baatain ab tum dono cake cut karo

and everyone move toward table where cake wait for birthday girl...they cut the cake and feed everyone then enjoy the part

SO GUYS KAISI LAGI AAP LOGO KO SORRY AISHA AND MEERA FOR LATE WISH I KNOW I DON'T KNOW YOU BOTH BUT STILL I TRY MY BEST TO WISH YOU BOTH BIRTHDAY GIRL AND SORRY FOR THOSE MEMBER WHO I ADDED HERE IF ANY ONE HURT OF THIS STORY PLZ FORGIVE ME AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


End file.
